Honey Lips
by Selena Snow
Summary: After she discovers Fred Weasley rummaging through her drawers, Hermione decides to get back at him. Phase One, Two, and Three went perfectly well, but Phase Four had a rather...unexpected turn. (Order of the Phoenix side story. Fremione. Two-Shot.)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was, in short, absolutely furious. Who did he think he was, rummaging through her stuff like that? And how did he get up the girl's staircase in the first place? If she was in her right mind, she would go straight to Professor McGonagall about this, but oh no, that was too easy. Too simple. To match someone like Fred Weasley, Hermione had to play a whole new type of game. And for that, she was going to need help.

"I've gathered you here today for a very specific reason," she told the group, which consisted of Ginny, Luna, and Parvati. The girls stared back at her silently, awaiting their orders. "Fred Weasley has declared war on us, and-"

"Us?" Ginny cut in. "I thought it was just _your_ underwear drawer he was riffling through-"

"Yes, yes, well-" Hermione cleared her throat. "That is true. But if he can get up the girl's tower, then he can get into any of our rooms."

"Except mine," Luna said offhandedly in that dreamy voice of hers.

"**Regardless**," Hermione reiterated. "I need your help. So will you help me in my revenge plot or not?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

"Eh, why not?"

* * *

"Forge?"

"What, Gred?"

"I'll admit, I'm frightened."

"Whatever of, brother mine?"

"Well, didja see the girls this morning at breakfast?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"They were plotting something…I can feel it. They're up to something, and we're gonna figure out just what."

"Indeed, Gred."

* * *

Phase One: Get George Away From Fred

(For this, Hermione needed someone else to help Parvati.)

Parvati watched as the red headed twins neared. She looked down at her books, pretending to be completely enveloped in what they said. 3…2…1…

"Oh! George, I'm so sorry!" Parvati yelped, letting her books fall to the ground dramatically.

He laughed cheerfully. "Ah, that's alright! I wasn't looking-" he told her as he helped her gather the spilled books.

She shook her head woefully. "I wasn't either…silly me," she laughed. "Oh! That reminds me- Angelina was looking for you. She's out by the front gate," Parvati told him, quickly slipping away before he could ask anything more.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Somethin' about Angelina by the front gate," George said with a shrug. "Better go see what that's all about. I'll meet you up in the tower in a bit." Fred just laughed and pushed his brother toward the direction of the gate. Those two were so in love, it was almost sickening, but Angelina made his George happy. If George was happy, then Fred would be happy, too.

When George arrived at the front gate, his darling Angelina was standing there wearing a beautiful dress and a smile to match. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his hand. "Georgie?" she started out innocently. "How about we take a walk down by the lake and have some," Angelina ran a nonchalant hand up the unsuspecting twin's arm, "…alone time?"

George gulped and nodded blindly. "Uh, y-yeah sure…" he stuttered.

Phase One Complete

* * *

Phase Two: Get Fred In The Library

(This is when dear Ginny came in.)

"Fre~ed," Ginny groaned, plopping down on the couch in the common room next to her older brother. "I need help with this charms essay."

Fred snorted. "Why don'tcha get Hermione? She knows a lot more than me."

Ginny laughed in return. "If that isn't the truest thing I've ever heard," she muttered under her breath. "But anyway, she's busy planning the next D.A. meeting with Harry and Ron," she told him, lowering her voice.

He nodded understandingly. "Right, then. Where do you wanna start?" he asked, happily pushing away his own books.

Ginny looked like she was thinking for a moment. "Well, I need a book from the library, so we'll start there," she said, grabbing her quill and ink pot as she got up.

Fred groaned loudly. "The library? Seriously? Why can't you just wait for Hermione to help you? She'd love it there," he grumbled in a way that was far too overdramatic. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brother. He was acting odd whenever she mentioned Hermione.

Throwing her suspicions aside, Ginny rolled her eyes. "I already told you why she can't help me, now let's go!" She grinned maliciously as she dragged her dear older brother down to his least favorite place in the whole castle.

Phase Two Complete

* * *

Phase Three: Get Fred In The Restricted Section

(Here, Luna was ready to do her part.)

"Honestly, Gin, I don't think you're gonna find your stupid book in here," Fred told his little sister, rolling his eyes for the millionth time.

Ginny just grinned, making sure he couldn't see it as she rifled hastily through a bookshelf right next to a private room of the restricted section. Poor sucker had no idea what was coming for him. Ginny spotted a flash of blonde hair through the bookshelves. Any moment now…3…2…1…

"Ow!" she cried, clutched her head as she fell down. The book that hit her in the head fell to the floor. She could hear light footsteps coming around the corner, just as planned.

"Ginny!" Fred shouted, leaning down to help her up. "What was that? Who pushed that book through the shelf?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he looked around.

Right on schedule, Luna came around the corner. "Oh dear, have the nargles been at it again?" she asked as if she was in a daze. "Did they get you, Ginny?" Luna asked as she helped the redheaded girl up from the ground.

Ginny recognized the secret code. "Yes, the unicorn was blue," she responded.

Fred glanced between the two girls, confused. "What are you talking abou-"

"Now!" Ginny shouted, shoving her brother back into the room. Luna pulled a key out and locked Fred in before he could even blink.

Phase Three Complete

* * *

Phase Four: Payback Time

"Hey! Ginny! Get back here!" Fred shouted loudly, banging his fists against the door. On cue, a bucket of honey fell down on him. Fred screamed, tumbling back onto a lever, which instantly triggered a large sack of feathers to tumble down from above.

Flour began shooting out from all sides, along with bits of confetti and pounds of glitter. Last but not least, the books around him started chanting, _"Fred Weasley, he's so sleazy! Fred Weasley, he's so cheesy!"_.

Fred almost wanted to laugh. He knew who was behind all this- the pattern was far too obvious. First, Parvati had to spill her **books** to catch George's attention, thus rendering Fred alone. Then, Ginny had to get Fred to the library for a **book**. Then, Luna pushed a **book** through to hit Ginny in the head to distract him. And now, he was stuck in a room full of singing **books**. Really, could she be any more obvious?

"Hermione," Fred shouted over the loud chanting. "Come on out, love! You can't hide forever!"

"Silencio! Immobulus!" her voice shouted. The mayhem stopped in mid-air. With a simple flick of her wand, all of the mess was gone, except for what was on Fred, of course. He would have been happy that the flour and glitter had stopped, except for the fact that her charms also rendered_ him_ completely frozen and silent.

"I have a few things to say to you, Fred Weasley," Hermione said calmly, walking out from behind a bookshelf.

If he could have, Fred would have gulped. Hermione's eyes glittered with a look he could only call revenge. Her hair was completely fanned out around her head, making her look as frightening as a 5'4" witch could be.

Fred Weasley was terrified.

"First of all," she started, "I want to know how you got in my room. And second, I want to know what you were looking for. You have one minute. Your time begins," she commanded, unfreezing him.

Fred gasped for breath. "Okay, first of all, I want to congratulate on this prank, but the books theme was a bit obviou-"

"Silencio!" Hermione called, once more making him fall silent. "That's not what I asked for. How did you get in my room, and what were you looking for?" she ground out, her arms crossed tightly. "This time you have only thirty seconds."

Not for the first time, Fred found himself spellbound- pun not intended- by Hermione Granger. She really was quite intimidating when she wanted to be, and it was bloody hot. The second he got his voice back, he started speaking.

"Well it's really just a simple spell to get up there- seriously, figured it out second year- and what I was looking for, I can't tell you," he told her quickly, matching her mischievous grin.

Hermione was seething. He wasn't making this easy. Not that she'd expected it to be easy in the first place…he was Fred, after all. Ridiculous, tall, handsome Fred. Wait, what? She shook her head and got herself back on track. "I know you were looking for something, Fred. Ginny and Luna won't let you or me out until I say the code words, and I won't say those words until you tell me what I want. Now why were you in my room?"

Fred could feel himself giving in. He couldn't tell her, he simply could not tell her. She'd laugh…or maybe punch him. Yeah, probably punch him. He made an act of zipping his lips shut and tossing away the invisible key.

Her patience was wearing thin. She raised her wand to cast another spell, but stopped. It was an idea, a ridiculous idea, but one that would probably get her further than this futile interrogation. Summoning up all of her Gryffindor courage, Hermione stepped forward, grabbed Fred's tie, and crashed her lips onto his honey drenched ones.

Fred was shocked to say the least, but his shock soon turned into pleasant surprise as he pulled her in and moved his lips against hers. Sweet honey transferred from his lips to hers, and Fred snuck his tongue in to get a taste, as well. When they separated, Hermione gasping for air, the truth tumbled out of his mouth.

"Ron spilled that you had a diary where you kept all your secrets and I wanted to find it," he told her in a rush.

She looked dazed for a moment, but then a light went off in her eyes. "Oh! Right, that. Um…why did you need it?" she asked softly, blushing violently.

Fred stuttered, suddenly finding himself just as bashful. "I…I wanted to know if you'd written about me," he mumbled, holding onto her tightly as if she might slip away when he told her the truth. "I wanted to see if you…liked me back."

Hermione blinked owlishly. "Oh."

The two stared at each other, unsure of what to do. The front of Hermione's robes were now covered in honey, flour, and glitter, and her lips were a tale tell sign to anyone who knew of her plot. A knock on the door made the two jump apart.

"Hey, did he spill the beans, yet?" Ginny shouted.

Not breaking eye contact with Fred, Hermione shouted back, "Just a minute more."

Before she could say anything, Fred had grabbed hold of her, backed her up into a wall, and was kissing her again. Hermione found herself clutching onto his jumper, one hand running desperately through his soft ginger hair. When she came upon a sticky patch of honey, she laughed, causing their lips to part. Fred began laughing too, unable to help it.

"All of this because you were trying to find out if I had written about my school girl crushes in an old diary," Hermione laughed, shaking her head.

Fred chuckled, pressing one last kiss to her lips. "I got my answer, though."

The look of pure bliss in Hermione's eyes suddenly changed into uncertainty. She stumbled back, hand reaching blindly for the door handle. "Ginny! Open the door!" she shouted when it wouldn't unlock.

"What's the magic wor-"

"Honey Lips!" Hermione shouted, frazzled and blushing like mad. Right when the door opened, she ran out, leaving a confused and comical looking Fred.

Phase Four…somewhat completed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione wanted to scream, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea, considering that she was in the shower and it would echo very loudly. She'd kissed Fred Weasley. Fred. Freaking. Weasley. She scrubbed the shampoo into her hair harder, wishing that it would rub out the memory of his sticky-sweet lips against hers.

She hadn't even intended to kiss him again! Or enjoy it at all! It was just to catch him off guard so that he would tell her the truth, but then he had to go and-

_Fred stuttered, blushing brightly. "I…I wanted to know if you'd written about me," he mumbled, holding onto her so tight that Hermione thought she was going to faint from the sudden pleasant rush in her head. "I wanted to see if you…liked me back."_

Hermione sighed dreamily. Oh, the way he'd looked so bashful…it made him completely, utterly, adorably irresistible. And she didn't even say anything! She'd just said "oh" like the idiot she was! But that was the thing- she didn't even know what she would have said. Would she have told him that she wasn't interested? She just kissed him for information?

But now that she did kiss him…she was definitely more than interested. Especially when he backed her up against a wall. She could practically _feel_ his body against hers, still, the way his hands gripped her in a manner that made her clutch him back. It made her want to melt into a puddle on the shower floor.

And of course, just when it had been so perfect, she'd messed it up by mentioning the stupid diary again. She hadn't even written anything in there since third year! It was completely useless, which Ronald, of course, knew. He probably just wanted to watch Fred do something stupid.

Oh, but the look of joy in Fred's eyes when he said-

_"I got my answer, though."_

Ugh, she could still hear it in his voice, that husky whisper that made her knees weak. The way he said it, he had just sounded so sure that she liked him back. She hadn't even thought about Fred Weasley that way before this day! And what had she done? She ran away! Hermione Granger ran away after she had just been snogged senseless! How ridiculous she must have looked-

But that was the thing, wasn't it? She ran away, and while she may have felt and looked ridiculous, how did it make Fred feel? If he really was honest, and he really did like her, then that meant-

Oh, Merlin.

Hermione felt awful. Not only had she kissed him only for her own purposes, but she lead him on and then left him there all by himself! She wanted to hit her head against the tiled walls. This was why she never did things like this! This was why she had never pulled a prank before! It wasn't because of a lack of nerve, but because whenever she acted on impulse, things seemed to go wrong.

Suddenly, what she needed to do hit her.

She had to do it. She had to go find Fred and apologize. As Hermione rushed out of the shower, she weighed her options. He would be back up in his room by now, right? And George should still be busy, so he wouldn't be there. Okay, she would just go and apologize and turn right back around and leave.

Hermione threw her hair up into a hasty bun, chucked on her clothes, and ran out of the girl's bathroom. She made her way toward the boy's staircase, only to run straight into Ron.

"Blimey, Hermione! Is it run into Ron day? Fred nearly toppled me over just now!" the younger redhead complained, wiping the dust off his jumper.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the twin's name. "Really?" she said, trying to act natural. "Why'd he do that?"

Ron snorted. "Beats me. All I know was he looked a mess. Was frownin' a lot, too- hey wait, where are you going, 'Mione?" Ron shouted after her as she ran past him up the stairs.

Oh no, oh no, this was bad, this was very, very bad. Only something horrible could make Fred frown, something horrible like being turned down by the girl he- apparently, how was she supposed to know?- liked. How long had he even liked her, Hermione wondered. Why hadn't he shown any sign of it? Maybe she just wasn't good at picking up on these things and he had been super obvious about it. No, but he hadn't been around any more often than usual-

Hermione froze, her flood of thoughts coming to a halt. She stood in front of Fred's door, out of breath and trembling. This was a stupid idea! He wouldn't want to see her, let alone hear her useless apologies! She should just turn around-

No! Hermione decided. She was going to do it. Just walk in, apologize, and walk back out. The witch took in a deep breath. Walk in, apologize, walk out. She could do it. In fact, Hermione was so sure that she could do it that she practically marched into the room. The second she walked in, though, she stopped.

While the other two beds were empty, the third had its hangings shut. Hermione hesitated. He was probably upset, right? She looked down and saw a trail of sticky, flour-and-glitter-covered robes lying on the ground, along with a small towel that was also covered in honey. The trail ended right before what she assumed was Fred's bed. Hermione held her breath. She should leave, she should-

"George? Is that you?" Fred croaked.

Hermione jumped. She could hear him moving to get up. She should leave, run out right now before he saw her- But it was too late. Fred, dressed in non-sticky, non-glittery clothes, pulled the covers back and stared at her with wide eyes.

"…Hermione? What're you doing here?" he asked softly, not breaking eye contact.

She gulped, suddenly finding her throat to be quite dry. "I came to…apologize, for, um…" she trailed off. She cleared her throat apprehensively. "For the prank and for- what happened," she finished awkwardly.

Silence followed. Hermione grew uncomfortable with each passing second. Fred would not stop staring at her.

"Is that it?" Fred asked hoarsely. "Are you done?" She hesitated, but nodded. A weary look passed over his face. "Alright," he mumbled, finally looking away.

Just as he started to get back in bed and shut the hangings, Hermione's patience burst. "Wait!" she called. "No, that's not it," she said quickly, blushing when Fred looked back at her.

Hermione took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for playing with your emotions like that just to get what I wanted and I'm sorry for running out and not recognizing your feelings for me-" she rambled. Her eyes grew wide as Fred began walking toward her. "-and I didn't even know, but when you kissed me all of the sudden-" He was a meter away, now. "-I realized that maybe I did like you, but-"

She was cut off by a familiar pair of lips on her own. They were no longer soaked in honey, but the lingering sweetness sent shivers through her body. Fred held her close, tangling one hand in her hair as his lips moved against hers desperately. Hermione found herself kissing him back, once more lost in a dizzying rush of pleasure that sent any of the common sense she had left far, far away.

"-and I think now I realize that I like you, too," she finished when their lips parted.

Fred laughed, a light filling up his beautiful blue eyes. "You just had to finish your sentence, didn't you?" he teased, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb.

Hermione's heart fluttered and her breath caught. "Y-Yes," she stuttered, her eyes clouded over from the intense feelings she'd just experienced. She leaned up onto her toes and pressed another kiss to Fred's lips, as if to make sure that he was actually there.

"Mmmm," he hummed, breaking off the kiss. "You still taste like honey," he whispered with a grin.

Hermione, finally satisfied that this was reality, giggled. "My apologies, but I do believe that is partly your fault," she tossed back flirtatiously.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her. "How is it my fault? You're the one who pranked me-"

"And you're the one that was looking through my things in my room," she shot back quickly.

He scrunched up his nose and nodded. "True, but I had good reasons," he said with a dazzling smile. He pecked her lips once more, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Next time, you could just ask me on a date, you know," she told him as she bit back a grin.

Fred just laughed. "Where's the fun in that? Now I know how good honey tastes on your lips," he said with a wink.


End file.
